


Falling

by StarrySkies282



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don’t really write poetry but here we are, It’s late but I wrote this anyway, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Poetry, That scene from endgame, natasha romanov deserves better, poor Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Hi everyone,This is just something I thought up and had to write immediately so it’s unedited and the poetry is probably very poor quality... but anyways, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think x





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This is just something I thought up and had to write immediately so it’s unedited and the poetry is probably very poor quality... but anyways, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think x

A race to the cliff edge  
They give ‘fight to the death’ a new meaning  
He goes over  
She catches  
They hang there

She’s only clinging by fingers  
But he’s safe  
He’s safe.  
Tears on her face shine in pale light  
But still she will continue to fight  
_Let me go. It’s okay_.

And then gravity takes her  
She’s falling  
Falling to her death  
The finale, her end  
But it is for them  
It’s always for them

She can still see his face  
As he watches her fall  
The winner of this absurd race  
Contorted with anguish his screams still echo  
As she continues to fall far down below

She’s hoping he’ll understand:  
Clint I’m sorry, but I had to.  
Don’t hold it against yourself  
Please.  
I chose

Her ledger is now no longer red  
She’s called it a draw  
She’s evened the score  
Between wrong and right  
Good and bad  
Paid her debt

She sees her family  
She smiles  
And still she falls  
But she’s saved them all  
One last time.

So far to fall  
Seconds pass by  
It feels far longer  
An eternity  
Any moment now  
Goodbye, goodbye

Falling  
And then she’s there  
And then gone  
Everything explodes to nothing  
The ledger is wiped clean

Her final mission  
Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes well I’m still not over Natasha’s death, and I ended up crying again while writing this
> 
> What did you think? X


End file.
